Vereinigung von Licht und Schatten
by Lilian84
Summary: Snape trifft auf eine junge Lehrerin in Hogwarts, die ihn in viele unangenehme Situationen bringt. Welche Rolle spielt Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

**Union Of Light and Shadow**

**Autor:** Lilian84

**Genre: **Abenteuer/Drama/Romance

**Hauptcharaktere: **Severus Snape, OC, Sirius Black

**Pairings: **SS/OC, SB/OC  


* * *

**Prolog**

Severus hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Das Geschrei seiner Eltern war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen. Sogar im oberen Stockwerk bei geschlossener Tür konnte er es noch hören. Er versuchte sich die Ohren mit einem Kopfkissen zuzuhalten um endlich Ruhe zu haben, was jedoch nicht gelang. Hoffentlich würden sie bald aufhören. Immerhin war es schon elf Uhr und sie stritten schon seit zwei Stunden. Und gefrühstückt hatte er auch noch nichts…

Schwere Schritte auf der Treppe….nein bitte nicht.., er ließ das Kopfkissen fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Die Tür ging quietschend auf und die Decke wurde ruckartig zurückgezogen. Eine feste Hand packte ihn am Kragen und drehte ihn um. „ WEIßT DU WAS DAS IST? brüllte Tobias Snape und schüttelte den schmalen Jungen heftig, während er mit einem Brief in der anderen Hand herum wedelte. „EIN VERDAMMTER BRIEF VON DIESER FREAKSCHULE. HÄTTE ICH GEWUSST DAS DU AUCH SO EINER WIRST WIE DEINE BESCHEUERTE MUTTER HÄTTE ICH DICH DIREKT NACH DEINER GEBURT ERSÄUFT!"

Er lief seinen Sohn los und ohrfeigte ihn so heftig, dass er fast vom Bett viel. „ Vater bitte lass mich", schluchzte Severus und versuchte von ihm abzurücken, als er wieder am Kragen gepackt wurde, in Richtung Tür geschleudert wurde und unsanft auf dem Bauch landete.

„RAUS, LASS DICH HIER VOR HEUTE ABEND NICHT MEHR BLICKEN; ODER ICH VERGESSE MICH!!"

Schluchzend stolperte Severus die Treppe nach unten zur Haustür und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Nur weg. Er hasste diesen Mann.

Er rannte einfach ……hauptsache fort…bis er schließlich am letzten Haus in der Straße angekommen war.

Er ließ sich hinter einen vereinzelten Busch fallen, zog die Beine an seinen Körper und verbarg den Kopf dazwischen.

Weiter rannen Tränen über die Wangen des schmalen hageren Jungen.

Lange saß er einfach nur so da, schluchzte und machte sich möglichst klein.

Er hörte nicht die leisen Schritte, die langsam näher kamen.

Eine kleine Hand legte sich zaghaft auf seine Schulter und streichelte ihn zart.

Erschrocken hob er den Kopf.

Gold-braune Augen ganz dicht vor seinen.

Er erschrak und rückte ein Stück zurück.

Dann entspannte er sich wieder. Nur ein kleines Mädchen. „ Verschwinde!" zischte er dann so böse wie möglich.

„ Weinst ja" stellte das kleine Mädchen unbeeindruckt fest und wollte nochmal die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, als Severus nochmal zurückwich. „Lass mich, geh nach Hause!" sagte er und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Unentschlossen stand die Kleine da. .

„ Hast du nicht gehört? Verschwinde endlich!"

Die Kleine kramte in ihrer Tasche „ Willst du ein Bonbon, ich schenke dir's" sagte sie noch schüchterner als vorher und streckte die Hand mit einen kleinem gelben Lutschbonbon darauf in Richtung Severus aus.

Er begutachtete das kleine Mädchen mit den langen hellbraunen Haaren misstrauisch. Zögerlich ergriff er das Bonbon. „Danke" sagte er einfach.

Dadurch ermutigt machte sich die Kleine daran sich neben ihn zu setzen, kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Taschentuch heraus, dass sie ihm in den Schoss schob.

Er ergriff es und schnäuzte sich und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von der Wange.

Dann streckte er seine Beine aus und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

Sie streckte auch die Beine aus.

„Machst du immer dasselbe wie andere Leute" fragte er in leicht genervten Tonfall.

Das kleine Mädchen lachte hell auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Augen blitzten belustigt auf.

„ Wie heißt du denn?" fragte er weiter.

Sie wollte schon antworten, als…

„ Schatz , wo bist du? Wir fahren jetzt." Erklang es vom unterem Ende der Straße .

„Oh, ich muss weg" rief das Mädchen erschrocken, stand auf und lief davon.

„ Warte, dein Taschentuch" rief Severus, doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Er faltete das Tuch auseinander. In der linken oberen Ecke war etwas eingestickt.

JANE stand dort und daneben war ein gelber Stern aufgedruckt. Irgendwann würde er es ihr zurückgeben dachte er noch und steckte es dann in seine Hosentasche. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1:**** Daheim**

**Jahre später

* * *

**

„_**Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß"**_

_Sirius Black, der wohl berüchtigste Gefangene, der je in der Festung von Askaban saß, ist immer noch auf der Flucht, wie das Zauberreiministerium heute bestätigte. _

„_Wir tun alles was wir können, um Black zu fassen", sagte Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge heute Morgen, „und wir bitten alle Hexen und Zauberer, die Ruhe zu bewahren."……_

_Während die Muggel gewarnt wurden, dass Black mit einer Pistole bewaffnet ist (eine Art metallener Zauberstab mit dem sich Muggel gegenseitig umbringen), lebt die Zauberergemeinschaft in Furcht vor einem weiterem Massaker wie dem vor zwölf Jahren, als Black mit einem einzigen Fluch dreizehn Menschen tötete._

_Näheres erfahren sie auf Seite 12_

_Autor: Selma Husdroy

* * *

_

„_**Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebte besucht wieder die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"**_

_Harry Potter, Held unserer Zeit, der Junge der vor fast zwölf Jahren verantwortlich für den Untergang von Du-weißt-schon-wer war, wird im kommenden September die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder besuchen. Hier wird er seine Zaubererausbildung fortführen.. Was wird aus ihm werden? Retter der Zauberergesellschaft im Kampf für die Gerechtigkeit oder einer neuer dunkler Lord?_

_Weitere Details, siehe Seite 11, nächste Woche: Lily und James Potter, Liebesdrama: Wie konnte eine so große Liebe nur so dragisch enden? Zwang er sie zur Heirat?_

_Autor: Rita Skeeter

* * *

_

„Himmel was ein Unsinn" fiel Jane dazu nur ein, während sie den Tagespropheten zurück auf den großen Schreibtisch ihres Vaters sinken ließ und ihr Blick nachdenklich durch den Raum glitt. Die Bibliothek war wahrlich ein Augenweide. Bücherregale bis zur Decke reichend, bis zum Bersten gefüllt, und kein einziger Fleck Tapete mehr sichtbar. Der alte Schreibtisch an dem sie saß bildete das Zentrum des riesigen Raumes, so dass man sämtliche Regale gut überblicken konnte. Die einzigen freien Stellen in der von Büchern zugepflasterten Wand, war das mit grünen Samtvorhängen begrenzte Fenster und die schwere Doppeltür durch die man in den Flur gelangte.

Vor einer Woche war sie in der alten Familienresidenz, die ein gutes Stück südwestlich entfernt von London liegt, angekommen. Ihren Vater hatte sie bisher kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Als erfolgreicher Staatsanwalt in der Zaubererwelt war dieser schon immer ein vielbeschäftiger Mann gewesen und hatte nie viel Zeit für sie gehabt. Er war der vorsitzende Staatsanwalt in London und hatte vor und auch nach dem Fall Voldemorts zur Inhaftierung vieler Todesser seinen Teil beigetragen.

Aufgrund mangelnder Gesellschaft, nicht dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, immerhin hatte sie fast ihre gesamte Kindheit in diesem Haus verbracht, hatte siedie Zeit damit verbracht das Haus zu erkunden, die neu erworbenen Gemälde und Statuen zu betrachten, die Zimmer zu durchforsten und war letztendlich in der Bibliothek gelandet. Neben hunderten Büchern über Recht, die vom „Zaubererrecht der Neuzeit", „Strafen beim Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten", „Scheidung: Hart aber Fair" bis zu „Todesser gehören nach Askaban" von Ritch Rowe reichen, waren zumindest einige sinnvolle über Verwandlung dabei. Nachdem sie in den letzen Tagen die meisten von diesen gelesen hatte, begann sie sich letztendlich der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu widmen, die in einem so gut sortierten und akuraten Haushalt wie dem ihres Vaters natürlich nicht fehlen durfte, und wie früher auch neben der aktuellen Ausgabe des „Gold Galleon Magazin" auf dem Schreibtisch zu finden war.

Früher war hier wirklich mehr losgewesen. Das alte Anwesen der Potters befand sich direkt neben dem ihres Vaters und zumindest während der Ferien waren James Potter und Sirius Black wirklich eine lustige Gesellschaft gewesen. Sicher war sie wahrscheinlich am Anfang wohl ein recht lästiges Anhängsel gewesen, immerhin war sie fast 7 Jahre jünger als die beiden. Nach einer Weile schien sie ihre Anwesenheit aber nicht mehr zu stören, sie durchstreifte mit ihnen das angrenzende Waldgebiet, sie dachten sich Streiche aus und hörte sich ihre Geschichten und Heldentaten aud Hogwarts an. Natürlich kann man im Nachhinein drüber streiten ob es wirklich heldenhaft ist den Kopf seines ärgsten Feindes von der Größe her zu verdoppeln oder seiner Mitschülerin heimlich einen Bart anzuhexen…..,..

Da war es kaum zu glauben, dass Sirius wirklich für den Tod von so vielen Menschen verantwortlich gewessen sein soll.

* * *

„Miss Jane"?? Ein ältere Dame mit grauen Haaren steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür der Bibliothek. „Ja, Martha?"

„ Das Abendessen wird in zehn Minuten serviert. Ihr Vater und ihr Verlobter dürften jeden Moment eintrefen um mit ihnen zu essen." erwiderte Martha mit einem gutmütigen Augenzwinkern und zog sich wieder aus der Bibliothek zurück.

Stimmt, Matthew wollte kommen. Den hatte sie fast vergessen. Zwei Jahre war sie nun schon mit ihm verlobt. Kurz vorher hatten sie sich auf einer Party ihres Vaters kennengelernt. Er hatte nach dem Besuch von Hogwarts in Oxford Zaubererrecht studiert, und danach mehrere Jahre in einer erfolgreichen Anwaltskanzlei gearbeitet und war aufgrund seiner vielversprechenden Erfolge dann in die Staatsanwaltschaft in London aufgenommen worden.

Nach seinem ersten erfolgreichen Fall, der Verhaftung und Verurteilung eines jahrelang gesuchten Todessers hatte ihr Vater ihn ihr dann auf der darauffolgenden Feier vorgestellt. Er war einfach die perfekte Wahl gewesen. Er war gutaussehend, intelligent, erfolgreich und sehr charmant. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick, nein, wer glaubte denn auch heutzutage noch an so etwas? Warum einen Mann abweisen bei dem alles so perfekt scheint, den sogar ihr Vater aufgrund seiner reinblütigen Herrkunft akzeptiert. Nicht dass ihr Vater keine Halbblüter oder mugglestämmigen Zauberer akzeptieren würde, aber warum sollte seine Tochter einen solchen heiraten, wenn sie einen reinblütigen haben konnte.

Direkt zwei Monate später fand dann auch schon die Verlobungsfeier statt. Natürlich hatten sie sich nicht so oft sehen können, wie sie sich es erhofft hatten, aber das wussten sie ja schon vorher. Immerhin war Matthew dabei seine Karriere aufzubauen und sie wollte ihr Studium mit Schwerpunkt Heilkunde im Nebenfach Verwandlung und Astronomie in Deutschland erfolgreich beenden. Sie hatte sich immer besonders für diese Fächer interessiert und da die Universität mit dem besten Ruf in Bezug auf ihre Vorlieben in Berlin zu finden war, hatte ihr Vater keine Kosten gescheut sie, nach ihren erfolgreich abschlossenen NEWTs dort hinzuschicken.

Nachdem sie die Stufen bis zur Eingangshalle runtergegangen war, und sah dass ihr Vater und Matthew gerade ihre Mäntel abgelegten, lief sie geschwind auf beide zu, hauchte ihrem Verlobten einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihrem Vater in eine kurze Umarmung.

„ Guten Abend Charlotte, ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Tag?" grüßte er verhalten.

„Vater, bitte nenn mich nicht so, du weißt dass ich meinen ersten Namen nicht mag", erwiderte sie daraufhin mit leichtem Unbehagen ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

„Schatz, bitte, wo sind deine Manieren? Edward hatte einen anstrengenden Tag" unterbrach Matthew und nahm sie beim Arm. „Lass uns essen gehen, wir waren fast den ganzen Tag bei Gericht und sind ziemlich hungrig. Wir können dann bei Tisch noch erzählen"

Ohne weiter auf ihre Reaktion zu achten, zog er sie sanft in den großen Essbereich und rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. Gott, sogar nach einem so anstrengenden Tag sah er immer noch gut aus, dachte sie als sie versonnen sein dunkelbraunes Haar betrachtete, dass exakt zurückgekämmt war und seine funkelnden dunkelblauen Augen, die sie über seine elegante aristokratische Adlernase hinweg anblickten. Den breiten Mund zu einem angedeutetem Lächeln verzogen schob er ihr schließlich die Schale mit den Erbsen hin, damit sie sich davon nehmen konnte. Martha hatte den riesigen Tisch schon wie immer mit einer weiten Auswahl an Speisen eingedeckt.

„Nun", begann ihr Vater, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte „ Wie war deine Woche? Hast du schon eine passende Arbeitsstelle gefunden? Jetzt wo du dein Studium abgeschlossen hast?"

„ Ja habe ich" , erwiderte sie während sie ihren Teller mit Rostbeef und Kartoffeln belud. „Ich bin auf das Angebot von Albus Dumbledore eingegangen, als Astronomielehrerin in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Ich werde morgen nach London reisen und mich mit Materialien ausstatten, um dann eine Woche später pünktlich zum ersten September in Hogwarts anfangen zu können."

„Aha, und du bist dir da sicher?" meinte Edward mit leicht verstimmten Tonfall, während sich eine tiefe Falte auf seiner hohen Stirn bildete. „Möchtest du nicht etwas machen, dass einer McKenzie würdig ist? Mit deinem gutem Abschluss könntest du an einer Universität unterrichten! Das ist dir ja wohl klar, oder? Ich könnte dir mit Leichtigkeit eine Stelle an der hießigen Universität besorgen und du würdest wesentlich mehr verdienen."

„ Danke aber, ich würde gerne mit Kindern arbeiten, und nicht auf irgendeiner Eliteuni unterrichten. Außerdem hatte ich nie selbst die Möglichkeit Hogwarts zu besuchen. Zusätzlich, wäre ich hier nach der Arbeit sowieso ständig allein, weil ihr beide wirklich dauernd am Arbeiten seit. Dort hätte ich wenigstens Gesellschaft.!" sagte Jane etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt.

„ Gut, gut", sagte ihr Vater und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „ ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Du durftest ja in beruflicher Hinsicht schon immer machen was du wolltest. Nun lass uns in Ruhe essen. Außerdem gibt es etwas zu feiern: Matthew und ich haben heute einen weiteren Fall gewonnen."

„Wirklich? " erwiderte sie gespielt erstaunt und in sich hinein grinsend, da sie ihr beide nicht zum ersten Mal mit ihren heldenhaft gewonnenen Fällen in den Ohren lagen, und sah Matthew fragend an, worauf der Abend mit Erläuterungen zur Inhaftierung eines Todessers namens Mulciber begann, der ursprünglich behauptete unter dem Imperius zu stehen und vor Jahren schon Mal freigesprochen worden war. Der Prozess wurde durch neue Beweismittel wieder aufgerollt und letztendlich war es durch Einsatz von Veritaserum gelungen das Gegenteil aus dem Angeklagten herauszubekommen. Wobei allein die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, dass Veritaserum einsetzen zu dürfen mehrere Monate gedauert habe und dies allein dem brilliantem Schwiegersohn in Spe zu verdanken sei. Ihr Vater versuchte schon seit Jahren alle Todesser die noch auf freiem Fuß sind dingfest zu machen und sie wie er es ausdrückte ihrer gerechten Strafe wie den Kuss des Dementors oder einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban zuzuführen. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser so lautete seine Devise. Auch solche Todesser, die sich später noch abgewendet hätten oder unter dem Imperius gestanden hätten verdienten keine Freiheit. Immerhin hätten sie die Stärke besitzen müssen sich direkt davon zu befreien und sich von Voldemort abzuwenden bevor sie das dunkle Mal empfangen hatten.

Reinblütigkeit sei ein Privileg, aber es sollte auf keinen Fall mit den Methoden Voldemorts durchgesetzt werden.

Jane schwieg zu allem nickte nur manchmal zustimmend bei bestimmten Kommentaren.

Diskutieren hat an diesem Punkt keinen Sinn, das wusste sie. Zu oft war sie schon mit ihrem Vater über bestimmte Fälle aneinander geraten. Warum sollten Hexen und Zauberer, die sich erst im Nachhinein abgewandt hatten keine Freiheit zugesprochen bekommen? Und Reinblütigkeit…Himmel..warum ist man deswegen besser??? Kann man denn besser zaubern als die andern??

Jane fand den Faktor Reinblütigkeit schon immer eher nachteilig. Sie war privat unterrichtet worden, weil eine Hexe ihrer Abstammung nach Meinung ihres Vaters natürlich die optimalste Ausbildung erhalten sollte, und Hogwarts war wie er zu sagen pflegte schon zu seiner Zeit immer von zweitklassigen Lehrern bevölkert worden. Aber sie hatte vor Jahren schon aufgehört die rebellische Tochter zu sein, die vehement ihre Meinung vertritt oder mit ihrem Freund von zu Hause abhaut, weil Sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein darf. Und wen hatte sie denn auch sonst noch außer meinem Vater und meinem Verlobten??

* * *

Später am Abend stand sie vor ihrem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und machte sich bereit zum Schlafen gehen. Sie trug bereits ein langes weißes Nachhemd und wartete noch auf Matthew während sie sich die langen braunen Haare auskämmte. Ein Buch, dass sie unbedingt noch fertig lesen wollte lag schon auf ihrem Nachttisch bereit. Schon bald darauf trat er ins Zimmer und begann direkt sich auszuziehen. Nachdem er sein Jacket und sein Hemd auf einen Kleiderbügel gehängt hatte, trat er hinter sie und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Mmmh, deine Haare riechen gut" meinte er und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Schultern und schloss sie sanft um ihre Brüste, die sich unter dem Nachhemd abzeichneten. „ Ich habe dich sehr vermisst die letzten Wochen weißt du" fuhr er weiter fort „immerhin haben wir uns schon fast zwei Monate nicht mehr gesehen, …und du bist so wunderschön im Kerzenschein weißt du das eigentlich? Deine Augen schimmern wie Whisky in Kristallgläsern und dein Haut schimmert wie Elfenbein. Wirklich, der Kerzenschein verzaubert dich. Vielleicht sollte ich die Lampen jetzt immer ausschalten?"

„ Das macht das Lesen etwas schwierig" erwiderte sie daraufhin trocken, und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie mochte diese charmante Art an ihm, obwohl er meistens nur so war wenn er etwas bestimmtes von ihr wollte.

„ Ich wüsste da etwas besseres als Lesen" erwiderte Matthew mit einem Grinsen, drehte sie in seinen Armen um und gab mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„ Wirklich? Was zum Beispiel?" fragte Jane eine unschuldige Miene wahrend.

......

* * *

Einige Zeit später lagen sie eng zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Sie hob den Kopf und fragte: „ Du hast ja vorhin gar nichts gesagt? Seit wann bist du einverstanden, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe?"

Matthew regte sich und rückte eine Stück von ihr ab. Das Kinn auf seiner linken Hand abgestützt begann er „Du weißt, dass ich nicht einverstanden bin. Wir werden uns dann noch weniger sehen als bisher und ich muss deinem Vater zustimmen. Eine McKenzie sollte sich wirklich einen anderen Job als Lehrerin suchen. Spätestens wenn wir verheiratet sind und du eine „Grant" bist wirst du dir eine andere Stelle suchen müssen." Jane wollte protestieren doch er erhob abwehrend sein rechte Hand.

„Unsere Familie ist genauso alt wie deine und hat auch wenn dein Vater das nicht ganz so ernst zu sehen scheint, einen Ruf zu verlieren. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, da du immer privat unterrichtest wurdest und nie eine richtige Schule besucht hast, dass es dich dorthin zieht. Von daher kann ich mich im Moment damit abfinden. Zufrieden, mein Schatz?" fügte er noch etwas genervter hinzu und zog sie wieder zurück in seine Arme.

„ Nicht ganz " antwortete Jane, " denn ob ich aufhöre dort zu unterrichten wenn ich dich geheiratet habe werden wir noch sehen" und versuchte ihn zu kneifen, während er sich empört ihrer Hand entzog und unmutig protestierte „Ich möchte jetzt schlafen, für mich ist das Thema erledigt. Sei nicht immer so albern! ",drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und drehte sich um.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie schon früh auf. Immerhin wollte sie nicht zu spät in London ankommen. Sie würde per Portkey reisen, ihre Sachen hatten die Bediensteten schon einige Tage vorher nach London gebracht. Ihr Vater besaß dort eine Wohnung, da er aufgrund seiner Position in vielen Städten an Gerichtsverhandlungen teilnehmen musste und sich besonders oft in London aufhielt. Genau diese würde sie für eine Woche beziehen und sich ein bißchen in der Stadt umsehen.

Matthew trat auf sie zu und drückte sie kurz und sagte: „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du klarkommst? Immerhin ist es schon ziemlich lange her seid du das letzte Mal in London warst?" sagte er besserwisserisch. Jane umfasste sanft sein Kinn, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und meinte „ Sicher komme ich klar, außerdem meinte Dumbledore, er würde morgen einen Lehrer bei mir vorbeischicken, der sowieso einige Erledigungen in der Winkelgasse zu machen habe. Dieser könnte mir dann alles zeigen. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen!"

„Na dann " meinte er gelassen und zog nochmals in eine feste Umarmung um sie zu küssen.

* * *

in den nächsten Kapiteln dann ganz viel Snape.....:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

_Hogwarts_

Es klopfte. Erstaunt schaute Albus Dumbledore von seiner Arbeit auf.

„ Herein."

„ Ah, Guten Abend Severus." grüßte er, als sein Zaubertranklehrer mit wehendem Umhang und missmutiger Miene in sein Arbeitszimmer gestürmt kam.

„ Was gibt es denn?"

Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und erwiderte. „ Guten Abend Dumbledore. Es geht um Remus Lupin. Ich war verwundert, als ich hörte Sie hätten ihn als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer eingestellt. Warum können Sie sich sicher denken."

„ Ich habe mir bei seiner Einstellung etwas gedacht und ich glaube nicht, dass es deinem Ermessen liegt zu entscheiden wer eingestellt wird, Severus."

„ Sie wissen ganz genau wo das Problem liegt" , unterbrach Snape ihn hitzig. „ Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen, ist wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts um Potter zu töten und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als Lupin hier einzustellen. Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass Lupin sich nicht von Black einlullen lässt, falls er auf ihn treffen sollte?"

Dumbledore seufzte und antwortete „ Ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus nichts dergleichen tun würde, Severus."

„ Aber „ begann Snape wütend, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen, „ ich kann deine Sorge verstehen Severus, möchte aber darauf hinweisen dass es im Ermessen des Schulleiters neue Lehrer einzustellen! Und das bin nun mal ich!"

Snape starrte ihn finster an, während Dumbledore fortfuhr „ Außerdem hätte ich Lupin betreffend eine Bitte an dich und ich bin mir sicher, dass du diese außerordentlich gut erfüllen wirst. Remus benötigt den Wolfsbanntrank. Daher bitte ich dich, da wenige Zauberer erfahren genug sind, um diesen Trank zu brauen, ihn mit gerade diesem während des Schuljahres zu versorgen."

„ Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, Direktor? fragte Snape verblüfft. „ Sie erinnern sich sicher noch an den Vorfall damals in der heulenden Hütte? Und jetzt soll ich, ICH IHM helfen, wo er mich damals beinahe getötet hätte?"

„ Severus, ich versichere dir mein Gedächtnis hat nicht gelitten. Wenn du es schon nicht für ihn tust, denk an die Sicherheit der Schüler."seufzte Dumbledore "Außerdem wage ich es zu bezweifeln, dass Remus damals wusste, dass du zur Heulenden Hütte kommen wolltest."

Nach einem Moment der Stille antwortete Snape schließlich verdrießlich „ Na gut, ich mache es. Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen." Er stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück

„ Es gibt noch etwas anderes, Severus. Wir haben eine neue Astronomieprofessorin. Ihr Name ist Jane Charlotte Mc Kenzie."

„Mc Kenzie, der Name sagt mir etwas", erwiderte Snape setzte sich erneut und strich mit dem Zeigefinger nachdenklich über den Mund." Ist ihr Vater nicht dieser Staatsanwalt?"

Dumbledore nickte. „ Wobei ich nicht glaube dass seine Tochter nach ihrem Vater kommt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie seinen extremen Hass auf Todesser teilt. Dazu ist sie zu weit abseits von der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen. Sie war nie hier in Hogwarts und hat wenig von dem mitbekommen was Voldemort alles getan hat."

„Wenn Sie meinen Schulleiter" meinte Snape kritisch, „Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

„ Nun, da die junge Frau recht weit ab von unserer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen ist,..und morgen alleine in London ankommt, wird sie etwas Hilfe beim Zurechtfinden brauchen. Daher wollte ich dich bitten sie abzuholen."

„ Das kann auch jemand anderes machen... warum ich? " meinte Snape mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Dumbledore blinzelte gutmütig über seine Halbmondbrille.

„ Nun, da ich weiß, dass du morgen so oder so nach London wolltest um Zaubertrankutensilien zu besorgen, wäre es doch fast auf dem Weg?"

„ Ich habe keine Lust mich in Askaban wiederzufinden, Dumbledore." Sagte Snape mürrisch.

„ Na, mein Junge, übertreib mal nicht. Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."

* * *

_nächster Morgen_

Snape lief wütend und schnellen Schrittes zu seinen Räumen. Es war noch etwas Zeit, um elf würde er erst die junge Frau vor dem Pub „Zum tropfenden Kessel", durch das man Zugang zur Winkelgasse bekam treffen. Warum gerade er? Konnte das nicht jemand anderes machen?. Außerdem war es nicht gerade ungefährlich diese Frau zu betreuen. Was wäre wenn sie geschickt worden war um ihn nach Askaban zu bringen? Um ihn auszuhorchen oder Beweise gegen ihn zu sammeln.

Mißmutig streifte er sich seinen Reisumhang über, schloss die Tür hinter sich, verriegelte sie mit einem Zauberspruch und machte sich auf den Weg um nach London zu apperieren.

* * *

Vor dem Pub angekommen warf er einen ungeduldigen Blick auf seine Uhr. Sie war schon zwei Minuten zu spät. Wenn er sich schon die Mühe machte sie mitzunehmen um ihr alles zu zeigen hatte sie wenigstens pünktlich kommen können. Länger als fünf Minuten würde er nicht mehr warten dachte er gerade, als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Guten Tag, sind Sie der Lehrer aus Hogwarts?" fragte eine Frauenstimme freundlich.

Rasch drehte sich Snape um und meinte frostig „ Ja, der bin ich wohl. Sie sind zu spät!"

„Oh, ich war zu früh hier und daher noch in dem Schmuckgeschäft gegenüber und hab wohl die Zeit vergessen. Aber allzu lange haben Sie ja nicht warten müssen" sagte sie und grinste Snape an.

„ Wenn ich schon meine Zeit für Sie opfere, hätten Sie wenigstens pünktlich kommen können! Und nun gehen wir! Ich habe nicht vor hier den ganzen Tag rumzustehen!" erwiderte dieser rüde und wollte in das Pub eintreten, als ihn jemand am Ärmel festhielt.

„Warten Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen!" Außerdem wissen Sie noch gar nicht wer ich bin" meinte sie.

"Es tut mir leid dass ich zu spät war und mein Name ist Jane McKenzie" fuhr sie fort und streckte ihm auffordert ihre Hand hin.

Still betrachtete Snape die dargebotene Hand und nahm sie schließlich zögernd „ Severus Snape, ich bin Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts. "

„ Ok" sagte Jane mit einem schiefen Lächeln "schön, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich genommen haben. Wahrscheinlich wundern Sie sich, dass ich noch nie in der Winkelgasse war, aber ich habe meine Kindheit hauptsächlich auf den Ländereien meines Vaters verbracht und…"

„ Schön, so faszinierend ihre Geschichte auch sein mag, ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen könnten" sagte Snape und machte sich wieder daran das Pub zu betreten was ihm diesmal auch gelang. Er durchquerte dieses ohne ein weiteres Wort bis er schließlich in den kleinen von Mauern umgebenen Hof gelangte, wo es nichts als Mülleimer und ein paar Kräuter gab. Ohne zu schauen, ob sie ihm überhaupt gefolgt war tippte er in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge auf die vor im liegende Steine, worauf kurz danach ein kleiner Spalt erschien, der immer breiter wurde. Sekunden später standen sie vor einem großem Torbogen.

„ Das ist also die Winkelgasse" befand Jane knapp hinter ihm, „ nun dann gehen wir mal los."

Schweigend lief Jane dem Mann im schwarzen Umhang hinterher, den sie gerade vor ein paar Minuten kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte schwarze schulterlange recht ungepflegte fettige Haare, die ihm wie ein Vorhang um sein Gesicht fielen und war von der Gestalt her recht hager. Als sie ihm das erste Mal ins Gesicht blickte fielen mir vorallem seine faszinierenden schwarzen Augen auf, die verärgert aufblitztend als er sie vorhin ansah. Und dabei war sie doch nur ganz knapp zu spät. Na ja, verscherzen wollte sie sich's dann aber doch nicht. Severus Snape schien ein recht ungemütlicher Zeitgenosse zu sein.

„ Da vorne befindet sich Madame Malkin, zwei Geschäfte weiter links Ollivander, falls sie Zutaten brauchen direkt hier vor uns in der Apotheke bekommt man fast alles und Gringotts ist am Ende der Strasse….kurz gesagt ich habe nicht vor mit ihnen einkaufen zugehen. Falls ich sie nach Hause begleiten soll, würde ich vorschlagen wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier an dieser Stelle." sagte Snape.

„Ok gut" erwiderte sie „ muss ich irgendwas beachtend?"

„ Wenn Sie heute noch lebend heim kommen wollen, bleiben Sie der Knockturmgasse fern" meinte Snape spöttisch grinsend, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Apotheke.

Zu verblüfft plötzlich stehen gelassen zu werden bewegte Jane sich erst mal nicht vom Fleck. Was war dem bloß über die Leber gelaufen, dass er sein Mitmenschen so behandelte? Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser Matthew begleiten sollen. Obwohl, der hätte wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit irgendwelchen Kollegen auf dem Handy telefoniert. Dann doch lieber so.

Sie seufzte und macht sich in Richtung _Madame Malkins_ auf. Neue Roben konnte auf jeden Fall nicht schaden. Sie suchte sich mehrere verschiedenfarbige Kombinationen aus, hinterließ ihre neue Adresse in Hogwarts damit sie die Roben dort hinschicken konnte und stiefelte schließlich weiter zu _Flourish und Blott's_ um sich ein paar Bücher zu kaufen.

Die Auswahl war wirklich riesig. Um dem Verkäufer Arbeit zu erleichtern, da dieser schon genug mit diesen komischen Büchern vorne im Käfig zu hatte, die sich gegenseitig zerfetzten _(„Das Monsterbuch der Monster"_, wer so etwas wohl braucht, und überhaupt wie sollte man das denn lesen?), nahm sie wahllos ein paar interessant klingende Bücher. An der Kasse wurde sie schließlich von einem relativ erschöpft wirkenden und fluchendem Verkäufer abkassiert, der über mehrere Bisswunden klagte.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden einkaufen ließ sie sich schließlich leicht müde in einem Kaffee gegenüber der _Magischen Menagerie_ nieder. Ein Haustier wollte Jane schon immer haben. Eine Eule vielleicht…mal schaun…

Neugierig blickte sie in die dunkel erscheinenende Gasse die ein Geschäft weiter abzweigte. Das war wahrscheinlich dann die Knockturmgasse…. So gefährlich kann das nun auch nicht sein. Snape hatte bestimmt übertrieben, Immerhin hatte sie ja noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Und dass sie doch dort war müsste sie Snape später nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

* * *

Missmutig streifte Snape durch die Winkelgasse. Er hatte seine Einkäufe soweit erledigt. Die Zaubertrankzutaten, die ihm für den Unterricht noch gefehlt hatten waren bestellt, das Buch über altertümliche Magie, das ihn schon seit langen interessierte abgeholt und er stand nach zwei Stunden Einkauf wieder vor der Apotheke.

Dieses Weibsbild würde doch wohl nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen? Das vorhin war schon Krönung genug gewesen. Erst zu spät und dann auch noch unverschämt gewesen. Als ob er nichts besseres zu tun hätte, als mit einem verwöhnten Gör einkaufen zu gehen. Sollte sie doch irgendeinen Diener oder Hauself oder sonst was mitnehmen!

Suchend sah Snape sich um. Schon zehn Minuten zu spät. Er hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich das nach seiner Reaktion nochmal trauen würde. Immerhin hatte er deutlich klargemacht was er von zu spät kommen hielt. Oder war doch etwas passiert?

Fünfzehn Minuten…Snape wurde langsam unruhig. Was wäre, wenn ihr doch etwas geschehen ist?

Die Winkelgasse war eigentlich ziemlich ungefährlich. Was sollte da schon passieren. Außer natürlich…sie hätte sich seiner Anweisung wiedersetzt und wäre doch in die Knockturmgasse gegangen. Nein, sie konnte doch nicht…

Langsam fing es an dämmrig zu werden. Snape setzte sich in Rictung Knockturmgasse in Bewegung während er sich weiterhin suchend umblickte. In manchen Geschäften wurden schon die Türen abgeschlossen. Er fragte mehrere Leute nach einer schlanken jungen Frau mit langen braunen Haaren die auf dem Rücken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Keiner konnte ihm Auskunft geben. Merlin, er hatte auf sie aufpassen sollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Dumbledore doch nicht ohne Grund gebeten mit ihr zu gehen.

Er lief die Knockturmgasse hinunter. Nichts.

_Borgin und Burges,_ da könnte er fragen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und betrat den Laden.

„ Ah Severus, so spät noch unterwegs?" sprach in ein an der Auslage stehender blonder Mann mit langen Haaren an.

„ Ah Lucius, ja ich suche jemanden, eine junge Frau, sehr schlank mit langen braunen Haaren hier? Ihr Name ist Jane McKenzie." schnarrte er gehetzt.

„ Eine Bekannte Severus?", erwiderte dieser spöttisch, „nein ICH habe sie nicht gesehen."

„ Lucius! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Sie war in meiner Obhut. Ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn ihr was passiert!"

Lucius schaute ihn lässig an „ Na gut Severus, mein alter Freund. Ich denke ich habe sie gesehen. Greyback war noch mit ihr vor ungefähr fünf Minuten direkt hier um die Ecke sagen wir mal…..beschäftigt. Ich dachte sie wäre ein Schlammblut" fügte er gleichgültig hinzu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

* * *

„Komm schon Mädchen, zier dich nicht so" säuselte er und presste sie gegen eine Wand während er ihr mit seinem langen gelben Fingernagel spielerisch über die Wange fuhr. „Auch Werwölfe haben gewisse Bedürfnisse," sagte er weiter hob ihr Kinn an und drückte seine aufgesprungenen Lippen auf ihre um sie mit einem harten Kuss zu verschließen. Jane roch seinen nach Verwesung stinkenden Atem kurz bevor er sie mit dem Mund berührte und worgste. Fast hätte sie sich übergeben.

„ Na na meine Süße, verhält sich so eine Lady?" führ er rasselnd fort während er darauf bedacht war weiterhin ganz dicht an ihr dran zu bleiben.

„Nenn mich nicht so" zischte sie und nahm ihre kurz unterbrochene Gegenwehr wieder auf, indem sie versuchte ihn wegzuschubsen und mit Armen und Beinen zu treten, als sie ein harte Ohrfeige traf. Sie sah Sterne und alles wurde kurz schwarz als sie erneut die harten Lippen auf den ihren spürte und den stinkenden Atem auf dem Gesicht, während sich eine Hand auf ihre Brust schob und sie anfing zu massieren. „Bitte aufhöhren", schrie sie nun während sie Panik erfasste und Tränen begannen ihre Wangen runterzuströmen.

„ Wie schon gesagt, wenn du dich fügt, könnte ich mir überlegen dich gehenzulassen wenn ich fertig bin", flüsterte er böse in ihr Ohr, andernfalls müsste ich noch….andere Maßnahmen ergreifen." Sie spürte etwas Hartes zwischen ihren Beinen und eine Hand, die anfing ihr Kleid von oben herab aufzureißen.

Jane's Gedanke rasten. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. Sie ließ ihre Augen über die Umgebung gleiten. Ein Hinterhof, er musste sie hier hereingezogen haben kurz nachdem sie _Borgin und Burges_ verlassen hatte um Snape zu treffen. Ihren Zauberstab hatte er ihr abgenommen. Also musste es anders gehen. Neben ihr befand sich ein blecherne Mülltonne, die ein Stück offen stand. Ein Flaschenhals stand heraus. Ein Versuch war es wert.

„ Weißt du", säuselte sie, als er sein Lippen kurz von ihr löste, „vielleicht habe ich es mir doch anders überlegt" ließ ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten und strich fest über die sich dort abzeichnende Wölbung. Er stöhnte kehlig und grinste boshaft, wobei sein gelben Zähne entblößt wurden und seine gelben Augen im Dunkeln glitzerten. Die andere Hand ließ sie in die neben ihr befindliche Tonne gleiten und ergriff den Flaschenhals.

Er beugte sich vor, leckte ihr über die Brust die er schon entblößt hatte und lockerte somit den Druck mit dem er sie gegen die Wand drückte. „ Schön weiter machen, Schätzchen" zischte er und drückte ihre rechte Hand feste gegen seine Mitte.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und drückte so fest wie möglich zu. Er gab einen entsetzten Aufschrei von sich und lockerte den Griff. Sie schubste ihn von sich weg, zog die Flasche mit der linken Hand aus der Tonne und zog sie ihm mit voller Wucht über den Schädel.

Ein lautes Splittern, er taumelte und viel rückwärts in die anderen Tonnen hinein. Keuchend stand sie an die Wand gelehnt. Dann übergab sich in die Tonne nebendran.

Gut, jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem ohnmächtigen Mann und zog ihm ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Rückwärts bewegt sie mich langsam aus dem Hinterhof um ihn ja nicht aus den Augen zu lassen als sie gegen etwas Hartes prallte.

Erschrocken drehte Jane sich um und starrte direkt in die kalten schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3: Nanouk**

„ Au", rief Jane protestierend und zuckte zurück, als Snape mit einem mit Heilösung getränktem Tuch die langen roten Striemen an ihrem Hals entlang abtupfte, die der Werwolf mit seinen Fingernägeln hinterlassen hatte.

„ Verdammt nochmal, halten Sie endlich still!" fluchte Snape, richtete sich auf und starrte sie funkelnd an. Er beugte sich erneut vor um wieder mit dem Abtupfen zu beginnen, als die vor ihm im Sessel sitzende junge Hexe hastig ihren Kopf zur Seite zog.

„ Miss Mc Kenzie", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in ihr Ohr. Sie zuckte leicht bei seinem scharfen Tonfall. „ Sie waren schon so dumm sich vorhin meiner Anweisung zu wiedersetzen und sind in die Nokturmgasse gegangen. Sie wollen wahrscheinlich weder Narben zurückbehalten noch eine Infektion…daher halten sie jetzt endlich still!"

Zögerlich drehte sie ihm den Kopf wieder zu und er begann einen neuen Versuch ihre Wunden zu desinfizieren. Sie zog bei jeder seiner Berührungen scharf die Luft ein und fixierte ein Bild in der Ecke des Zimmers um sich vom Schmerz abzulenken.

„ Fast fertig", konstatierte er nach einer Weile der Stille, brachte noch etwas Salbe auf, legte ihr mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs einen Verband an, und richtete sich auf. „ Nun nach dieser außerordentlichen Dummheit sind sie ja nochmal ganz gut davon gekommen. Das hätte schlimmer kommen können!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen und reckte ihm mutig das Kinn entgegen „ Wenn SIE, SIE mich nicht alleine gelassen hätten, wäre dass nicht passiert!"

Snape's Gesicht verzog sich wütend „Sie verwöhntes Gör! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass Sie als erwachsene Frau noch nicht mal im Stande sind die einfachsten Anweisungen zu befolgen! Sie haben sich benommen wie ein dummes Kind! Wenn Sie zum geplanten Zeitpunkt an der Apotheke gewesen wären und nicht in die Nokturmgasse gegangen wären, dann…..dann wäre das nicht passiert. MEINE Anweisungen sind eindeutig gewesen!"

„ Ach, ja" sagte sie heftig, sprang fast aus dem Sessel und trat nahe an ihn heran bis sie dicht vor ihm stand.

„ Bin ich ihre Untergebene, oder was? Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Güte mir irgendetwas zu erklären. SIE hätten mit mir gehen können. Wie sie es gesollt hätten."

„ Ich bin kein verdammtes Kindermädchen für verwöhnte Gören" zischte Snape und hielt weiter ihrem Blick stand „ oder.... ah... jetzt weiß ich es. Sie haben es absichtlich gemacht. Sie sind ABSICHTLICH in die Nokturmgasse gegangen um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"schrie Snape.

„ Nein bestimmt nicht", sagte Jane beschwichtigend und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. So war das bestimmt nicht geplant gewesen "Ich…."

„ Was ich? Was wollen sie machen? Mich beim Schulleiter verpetzen gehen? Mich von ihrem Vater verhaften lassen? " fuhr Snape boshaft fort, trat wieder nahe an sie heran und faste sie hart am Kinn.

„ Lassen sie mich los!" sagte Jane und versuchte sich seinem harten Griff zu entreißen.

„ Ach, hat das kleine Mädchen jetzt Angst vor mit?" spottete Snape ließ langsam ihr Kinn los und genoss sichtlich den entsetzten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„ Raus!" forderte Jane. „ Raus aus meiner Wohnung! SOFORT!"

Snape spöttelnder Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. Er trat einen Schritt zurück ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, drehte sich abrupt um, griff nach seinem Umhang den er achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und rauschte Richtung Tür davon. Ein lauter Knall zeugte davon, dass er auch wirklich gegangen war.

* * *

Jane ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken und zog die Knie zu sich heran. Was für ein Tag. Endlich fanden die Tränen ihren Weg und heftige Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihrem Schoß.

Nachdem Snape sie in der Nokturmgasse gefunden hatte, hatte er kurz einen Blick über die ihm dargebotenen Szene geworfen, sich dann über den bewusstlosen Werwolf gebeugt und seinen Puls gefühlt. Da dieser nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein schien packte er ohne ein weiteres Wort Jane's Handgelenk und hob ihre Einkäufe auf, die der Werwolf nachdem er sie geschnappt hatte, achtlos neben eine Tonne geschleudert hatte.

Mit einem achtlosen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs schloss sich der große Riss in ihrem Kleid und er zog sie am Handgelenk haltend, in der anderen Hand die Einkäufe durch die Nokturmgasse und die komplette Winkelgasse hindurch, während er zwischendurch immer wieder zurückblickte, als ob er sich versichern würde, ob sie noch da sei.

Zu eingeschüchtert und beschämt über ihr Verhalten traute sie nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Die einzige Auskunft, die er haben wollte, war wo ihre Wohnung wäre. Dort angekommen ließ er sie nach dem sie seiner Frage nach dem Bad leise nachgekommen war, einfach im Flur stehen und kam letztendlich voll bepackt mit Verbandmaterialien, Heilsalben und Tinkturen wieder und verschwand damit im neben liegenden Wohnzimmer wo er alles auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun und zu fertig um noch irgendetwas zu realisieren hängte Jane mit zitterten Händen ihren Mantel an den Hacken im Flur und rührte sich erst mal nicht mehr von der Stelle.

Ein sanfte Hand fasste sie dann am Arm und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie in einen Sessel bugsiert wurde.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch nur gut gemeint. Und natürlich war sie selbst Schuld an dem was passiert war….und sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, weil… ach verdammt… Weil dieser Snape so verdammt unverschämt war und sie ihm eins auswischen wollte, weil…

Sie würde sich entschuldigen müssen.

Sie schluchzte weiter in ihren Schoß. Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen. Dann blickte sie auf das Verbandschaos drumherum und begann langsam die Unordnung wegzuräumen. Auf dem Weg ins Bad viel ihr Blick auf die Einkäufe, die Snape neben der Kommode im Flur abgestellt hatte.

Verdammt die Einkäufe! Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen.

Hastig platzierte sie die restlichen Verbände im Bad und hastete zu den Einkäufen.

Als erstes registrierte sie zerknirscht, dass Snape seine Einkäufe vergessen hatte. Aber das war jetzt erst mal unwichtig.

Die mittelgroße blaue Box mit den Löchern schien intakt zu sein. Vorsichtig löste sie die Sicherungen und öffnete sie.

Hellblaue Augen sahen sie fragend an, als sich ein kleines Köpfchen zaghaft hob und grausilberne Ohren sich zaghaft spitzten.

Merlin sei dank, dem kleinen Schatz war nichts geschehen. Sie hob den kleinen Welpen aus seiner Box, trug ihn in die Küche und goß ihm etwas Milch in ein Schälchen.

Gierig begann er das dargebotene aufzulecken und ließ sich danach genüßlich auf sein Hinterteil plumpsen.

„ Du bist ein so hübscher kleiner Wolf", sagte sie und graulte den kleinen Grauen zärtlich am Kinn. Seine Pfoten waren etwas dunkler als der Rest von seinem Körper und seine Brust wiederum sehr hell. Seine Rücken schimmerte genauso wie seine Ohren silbergrau.

Er war ihr direkt aufgefallen, als sie in die _Magische Menagerie_ eingetreten war. Sie wollte schon immer einen Hund oder einen Wolf haben.

Müde ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich ein Nachhemd über. Duschen konnte sich auch noch morgen..

Hinter ihr hörte sie ein zartes Tapsen. Ein Schnüfflen. Und ein zaghaftes Schwanzwedeln.

„ Willst du bei mir schalfen, du Kleiner? Hmm?" sagte Jane und ließ sich schwer auf das große Bett fallen.

Sie robbte ans Ende vom Bett und zog den kleinen Wolf darauf. Er krabbelte nah zu mir und kugelte sich an ihrer Brust ein. Dann begann sie die Decke raufzuziehen und betrachtete das schmale Tier neben ihr.

Sie wusste schon wie er heißen würde.

„ Nanouk" flüsterte sie und schlief erschöpft ein.

* * *

Zerknirscht schritt Snape am nächsten Morgen nochmal in Richtung des großen Hauses, dass er am Abend vorher schon einmal unter etwas anderen Umständen betreten hatte. Wie hatte er nur seine Einkäufe vergessen können!

Er hatte sich geschworen, diese Frau in Zukunft zu meiden. Sie war nur ein verwöhntes Ärgernis, dem mal wohl besser aus dem Weg ging.

Mißmutig stieg er wieder die Treppen bis zum zweiten Stock hinauf und klopfte an der dunklen Eichentür.

Keine Reaktion.

Er klopfte lauter.

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Er entschied sich noch heftiger zu klopfen.

Verdammt noch mal! Was glaubte sie eigentlich wer sie war!

Als er gerade daran dachte direkt in die Wohnung zu apperieren und die Einkäufe einfach mitzunehmen öffnete sich langsam die Tür.

Verschlafene Augen blickten ihn aus einen müden Gesicht, die von zerstrubbelten braunen Haaren umrahmt wurden fragend an.

„ Nicht dass sie glauben ich wäre wegen ihnen hier", konstatierte er lässig, „ich habe meine Einkäufe vergessen."

„ Es ist halb acht," gab Jane verschlafen zurück und öffnete die Tür schließlich ganz um ihm Einlass zu gewähren „ aber kommen Sie rein."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sah ihm zu wie er seine Tüten kontrollierte.

„ Ich habe nichts geklaut, falls sie das glauben", meinte Jane und grinste verschmitzt.

Ein giftiger Blick von der Seite aber sonste keine Reaktion.

„ Wenn sie Platz machen würden!" sagte Snape mit einem Blick zu Jane, und schob sich an ihr vorbei und legte die Hand auf den Türgriff.

„ Warten Sie ", sagte Jane, jetzt erst realisierend, dass er fast schon wieder weg war.

„ Es tut mir leid."

„ Was tut ihnen leid?", fragte Snape harsch und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„ Das gestern..alles, dass ich nicht auf ihren Rat gehört habe und in die Nokturmgasse gegangen bin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie danach so beschuldigt habe. Das wollte ich nicht."

„ Es war mein Fehler." Fügte sie hinzu und senkte den Kopf.

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille. Snape schien unangenehm berührt, und schien nicht zu wissen wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

„ Ok", sagte er schließlich und räusperte sich. Sie sah schüchtern zu im hoch, den Mund zu einen angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen.

„ Ich denke meine Verhalten war ebenso wenig angebracht " sagt er weiter und drehte den Kopf zur Seite um ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„ Möchten sie etwas frühstücken?" begann Jane um die unangenehme Situation zu beenden und zeigte in Richtung Küche. „ Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden und..

„Nein, danke Miss Mc Kenzie," unterbrach er sie und blickte sie an , „Ich muss zurück zur Schule. Ich habe noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen." er räusperte sich noch einmal.

" Ok. Noch nicht mal einen Kaffee?"

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und legte erneut die Hand auf die Klinke.

" Dann bis zum ersten September würde ich sagen." konstatierte Jane hilflos.

Er nickte. " Es wird sie jemand abholen kommen. Nicht dass sie nochmal verloren gehen." Mit diesen Worten war er aus der Tür.

* * *

_Reviews? ganz lieb dreinschau:-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Dankeschön für die Reviews!:-) Wird auch noch spannend, versprochen.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 Neues Zuhause**

„ Gehst du von der Gardine weg!" rief Jane tadelnd dem kleinen Grauen zu als sie ins Zimmer kam und sah, dass der junge Wolf dabei war mit der Gardine im Maul rückwärts zu gehen, um diese von der Stange zu ziehen.

Erschrocken ließ er los und blickte sie fragend an.

„ Das macht man nicht" sagte sie und hob den Zeigefinger. Schuldbewusst senkte der Kleine sein Köpfchen.

Sich das Lachen verbeißend über soviel Unfug und ging sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie seufzte und faltete ein T-shirt zusammen. Dann war es wohl soweit. Bald würde sie in Hogwarts unterrichten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die anderen Lehrer sympathischer waren als Snape.

Snape…sie hatte in den letzten Tagen oft über diesen Mann nachgedacht. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen war. Er hatte so kalt und verbittert gewirkt. Sein Leben musste hart gewesen sein…sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie man sonst so werden konnte..

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Halb acht. Es klingelte.

Sie lief schnell zur Tür und sammelte auf dem Weg dorthin, den bei ihrem bösen Blick beschämt dreinschauenden Wolf aus einem Gardinenhaufen auf und öffnete die Tür.

Snape. Das konnte einfach nicht war sein. Warum bloß schon wieder er...

Seine Lippen kräuselte sich bei ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„ Guten Morgen. Zu unser beider Bedauern hatte kein anderer Lehrer Zeit, deswegen haben wir …so fürchte ich, erneut das Vergnügen."

Sie nickte nur. „ Ich hole nur noch den Rest des Gepäcks aus dem Schlafzimmer."

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sie setzte Nanouk neben ihm auf den Boden und lief Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als sie die Koffer aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Flur schleppte, beobachtete sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Er stand stocksteif da, die langen schwarzen Haare verdeckten sein blaßes Gesicht und seine schwarzen Augen folgten dem kleinen Wolf, der gerade dabei war ihn zu beschnuppern.

Offensichtlich nicht begeistert schob er ihn mit dem Fuß weg, was Nanouk nicht beirren ließ, denn er stand im nächsten Moment schon wieder vor ihm und wedelte heftig.

Ungeduldig wedelte er mit der Hand. „ Könnten sie ihr….Vieh.. bitte zurückrufen, Miss Mc Kenzie?"

Jane lachte. „ Er ganz lieb. Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst?" Ihre Augen blitzten belustigt.

Oh, sie schien einen Nerv getroffen zu haben. Sein giftiger Blick ließ sie sogleich verstummen. Sie lief erneut ins Schlafzimmer und schleppte den letzten Koffer nach vorne.

„ Ich dachte sie sind eine Hexe." bemerkte er kühl und sah sie verächtlich an.

„ Was?" verwirrt blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Snape deutete auf den Koffer in ihrer Hand und sie verstand.

„ Oh, ich verwende im Alltag nicht so oft Magie…"

„ Oder sie können es nicht." Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich verächtlich.

Wütend knallte sie die Koffer auf den Boden und warf sich ihren Reisemantel über die Schultern.

Snape hingegen holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ ihre Koffer neben ihm schwebten.

„ Kommen sie Miss McKenzie. Wir apperieren vor dem Haus." Er öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und drehte sich noch einmal herum. „ Falls sie so etwas schon mal gemacht haben." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich um und maschierte hinaus.

Wütend schnappte sie Nanouk, der im Gegensatz zu ihr von Snape recht angetan zu sein schien und folgte ihm.

* * *

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen führte sie Snape durch ein Gewirr von Gängen bis hin was sie vermutete einer der Westtürme des Schlosses war in dem sich ihre Räume befanden.

„Wermut" rief er, die dunkle Mahagonitür schwang auf und ein gemütlich eingerichteter Wohnraum kam zum Vorschein.

Er ließ ihre Koffer in eine Ecke schweben und drehte sich zu ihr um. „ Das wäre dann wohl alles." Er nickte ihr zu und machte sich daran zu gehen.

„ Ich..ich glaube nicht dass ich die große Halle wieder finde bei dem Gewirr von Gängen." Sagte sie schüchtern zu seinem Rücken.

Er erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um. Sie hatte dass Gefühl einer Schlange kurz vor dem zuschnappen gegenüberzustehen.

Dann gräuselten sich seine Lippen. „ Ich wüsste nicht, dass das mein Problem ist."

„ Warum haben sie mich dann überhaupt abgeholt?" schnappte sie zurück.

Er näherte sich ihr. Entgeistert schon wieder in einer ähnlichen Situation wie vor ein paar Tagen zu sein wich sie einige Schritte zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Immerhin hatte sie Nanouk noch auf dem Arm…er könnte ihn vielleicht beißen…Nein Fehlanzeige…er wedelte Snape freundlich an.

Schließlich blieb Snape stehen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, doch plötzlich schien er belustigt über ihre Angst.

„ Warum sind sie nur so?" fragte sie entsetzt über sein Verhalten.

Etwas blitzte in den schwarzen Augen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

„ Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen."

„ Das wissen sie ganz genau."

Er wich ihr aus.

„ Ich warte vor der Tür. Sie haben zwei Minuten." Er drehte sich rückartig um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Als sie einige Zeit später in der großen Halle saß ankamem, kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Das Schloss war einfach unglaublich beeindruckend.

Die anderen Lehrer nickten ihr höflich zu. Als sie in der Mitte des Tisches ankam stand ein Mann mit weißem Bart auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Herzlich Willkommen! Sie sind dann wohl Miss Mc Kenzie!" er zwinkerte sie über eine Halbmondbrille an.

„ Und sie sind wohl Professor Dumbledore." Sie lächelte ihn breit an.

„ Nein wirklich." Warf Snape ein, der sich auf einen Stuhl neben den Schulleiter gesetzt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in diesem Moment gewürgt.

„ Nennen Sie mich doch Albus." Dumbledore deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Snape. „ Schauen Sie hier ist noch etwas frei."

„ Ach ich weiß nicht, ich kann auch woanders sitzen."

„ Na Sie wollen sicherlich weiter mit Severus erzählen. " Dumbledore lächelte ihr nett zu. Gequält lächelte sie zurück und setzte sich zähneknirschend hin.

Snape hingegen ließ seinen Blick durch die große Halle über ein Meer von schwarzen Hüten gleiten. Die Schüler waren bereits eingetroffen und hatten sich auf ihre Haustische aufgeteilt.

„ Täusche ich mich, oder fehlt Potter?" bemerkte Snape. „Wahrscheinlich meint er wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen zu müssen und kommt mit einem fliegenden Auto!" fuhr er böse mit einem Seitenblick auf Dumbledore fort.

„ Nein", seufzte Dumbledore, „ Remus hat bereits Nachricht geschickt. Es gab einen Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren, die den Hogwarts Express nach Sirius Black durchsucht haben. Es ist aber nichts Schlimmes passiert. Harry wir noch von Madam Pomfrey untersucht."

„ Herzzereißend." erwiderte Snape.

Snape schien Harry Potter scheinbar auch nicht zu mögen schloss Jane und fragte sich wenn dieser Mann überhaupt mochte.

Einige Zeit später setzte sich ein Mann mit recht schäbigen Umhängen neben sie, der nett lächelte, ihr kurz die Hand drückte und sich als Remus Lupin vorstellte. Endlich mal ein netter Mensch. Sie wandte Snape direkt den Rücken zu.

Zuerst fand die Zuweisung der Erstklässler in die Häuser statt. Professor Flitwick, ein winziger Zauberer mit weißem Haar setzte diesen den sprechenden Hut auf. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin bekamen an diesem Abend recht nervöse Erstklässler zugewiesen, die sich unter dem Applaus ihrer Kameraden an den jeweiligen Tisch setzten.

Nach der Zuweisung wunderte sich Jane über das Getuschel als ein Junge mit strubeligen schwarzem Haar und ein Mädchen mit langen dicken Haaren begeleitet von einer älteren Lehrerin die große Halle betraten.

„ Wer ist das denn ?" fragte sie neugierig.

„ Oh wegen dem Getuschel? Das sind Harry Potter und Hermine Granger."

Er deutete auf die Professorin, die sich neben Dumbledore niederließ „ Und das ist Minerva McGonagall. Sie unterrichtet Verwandlung."

Minerva nickte ihr freundlich zu als sie merkte wie Jane Blick sie festhielt.

Lupin lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „ Nennen sie mich ruhig Remus."

„ Jane." Erwiderte sie.

„ Willkommen!" sagte Dumbledore und das Kerzenlicht schimmerte auf seinem Bart. „ Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch einige Dinge mitzuteilen und halte es für das Beste, wenn ich gleich damit herausrücke, denn nach unsrem herrlichen Festmahl werdet ihr sicher ein wenig bedröppelt sein…"

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort:

„ Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwarts-Express durchsucht worden, und ihr wisst inzwischen, dass unsere Schule gegenwärtig einige der Demetoren von Askaban beherbergt, die im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind."

„ Dementoren, wieso das denn?" flüsterte Jane Remus ins Ohr.

„ Wegen Sirius Black" flüsterte Lupin zurück, „man vermutet dass er hinter Harry Potter her sein könnte."

„ Oh", konstatierte Jane und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore's Rede zu. Nach seiner Aufforderung an die Vertrauensschüler dafür zu sorgen, dass keine Schüler in die Quere der Dementoren kommen, stellte er Remus Lupin als neuen VGDK Lehrer, Hagrid den Wildhüter als Lehrer für Pflege für magische Geschöpfe und letztendlich Jane als neue Astronomielehrerin.

Nach seiner Rede füllten sich die Teller und Becher mit köstlichen Getränken und Speisen. Die Halle erfüllte sich direkt mit Stimmen, Gelächter und dem Geklirr von Messern und Gabeln.

Snape beugte sich zu Jane hinüber „ Wie Sie vielleicht nicht mitbekommen haben, weil Sie ja die ganze Zeit mit Lupin geredet haben, beherbergt Hogwarts dieses Jahr Dementoren."

Snape fuhr fort „ Vielleicht sollte Lupin sie ein wenig unterrichten damit ihnen nicht gleich die Seele genommen wird wenn sie einen treffen." stichelte er weiter.

Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder Lupin zu.

Snape schwieg und brachte sich nicht mehr ins Gespräch ein. Genugtuung machte sich in ihm darüber breit, dass er sie hatte ärgern können. Diese Hexe würde ihm nicht das Leben schwer machen.

Als die Feier sich seinem Ende neigte wurde Jane bewusst, dass sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wo ihre Räume genau waren. Alles erschien so riesig. Schließlich bat sie Remus sie hinzubringen, der ihr sogleich einen Arm anbot. Erleichtert ließ sie sich aus der Halle führen. Sie warf Snape keinen Blick mehr zu.


End file.
